


Mefistofélico

by angelaneahwalker



Category: Original Work
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 09:05:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3284663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelaneahwalker/pseuds/angelaneahwalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Este poema conta uma história sobre um homem que foi traído, por quem, é segredo. Aparentemente, ele é um monstro, mas não é bem assim. Também, não é nenhum anjo, depois do que lhe fizeram. Começa com muito drama, mas isto é só o inicio da primeiro parte, a ideia, é mesmo começar com aquele espalhafato todo. Espero que gostem, isto é claro, é um romance, a beldade há de aparecer mais tarde, juntamente com o vilão, que também não é bem vilão. Depois irão ver. A maioria da história já está toda escrita, eu é que sou preguiçosa.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Mefistofélico

**Author's Note:**

> Este poema conta uma história sobre um homem que foi traído, por quem, é segredo. Aparentemente, ele é um monstro, mas não é bem assim. Também, não é nenhum anjo, depois do que lhe fizeram. Começa com muito drama, mas isto é só o inicio da primeiro parte, a ideia, é mesmo começar com aquele espalhafato todo. Espero que gostem, isto é claro, é um romance, a beldade há de aparecer mais tarde, juntamente com o vilão, que também não é bem vilão. Depois irão ver. A maioria da história já está toda escrita, eu é que sou preguiçosa.

Mefistofélico

Nota da Autora: Nem tudo é o que parece! 

 

1ª Parte – Verdade e Aparência –

Paira uma tensão no ar,  
Um devastador Pesadelo ganhou vida.  
Pleno de crú propósito de devastar,  
Toda uma escuridão destrutiva e temida.

A sua presença infecciosa,  
Altera o ambiente do ar.  
Alastra-se, pujente, maliciosa  
Com o seu intento de matar.

A sua primeira aparição,  
Incute medo, trás desolação.  
Passo a passo, numa mórbida quietude,  
Sente-se uma maldade, o fim da luz e da virtude.

Ele caminha, perverso e deslizando,  
O Terror que assume forma humana.  
Uma aura diabólica se propagando.  
Uma maldade atroz e inumana.

Um espectro ancião em maldade.  
De novo, volta a tocar o Mundo.  
Condenado para a eternidade,  
A um inferno infindo e profundo.

O seu riso estridente e vil.  
Destila ódio e depravação.  
O olhar frenético,febril.  
Um prenúncio de loucura e devastação.

Brilha-lhe uma malévola astúcia no olhar,  
Equivalente á sua fome de matar.  
Os dedos, cerram-se-lhe na mão,  
De cada vez que imagina desolação.

Mas na sua mente louca e demente,  
Isso jamais será suficiente.  
Porque o que mais deseja,  
É vingança e retaliação,  
Pelo golpe á traição.

“A verdade que espreita no meu coração…”


End file.
